The End
by Lieutenant Side Salad
Summary: A quick one-shot on what could've happened after the Mianite crew jumped back into the void, leaving Skipper RedBeard alone to grieve in Ianeara.


Skipper_RedBeard: So

Skipper_RedBeard: I will stay

Skipper_RedBeard: And save my sisters death place

II_JERIICHO_II: alrighty

II_JERIICHO_II: 3

The grieving Skipper watched as the four of them jumped over the edge of Ianeara, into the void. His home was destroyed, his sister was dead, and now the last people he cared about were gone. RedBeard stared blindly at the spot where they had stood for a few minutes as memories blurred his vision. He had been so sure that restoring Ianite's power would work, and that by the end of the day he'd be sharing a bottle of Rum with his sister again like nothing had ever happened. Instead he found himself moving towards the dragon mouth where his sister's bones were cremated.

"Capsize...?"

He didn't really know why he spoke, when he knew there would be no response. Part of him still clung to a slight hope that Captain Capsize would appear from the temple and tell him it was all a mistake, that Ianite had messed up the first time because she had just gotten her powers back. No answer came, even though RedBeard lingered for several minutes. The bitter taste of bile rose in his mouth as he gripped his sword tightly. Of course there would be no answer. He had ended his sister's re-life with his own two hands. He tried again to force the images of her final moments from his mind. He hoped that wherever his sister was now, she forgave him that act. Perhaps she understood that he had thought it as the only option, that it was wrong to leave her like that. The thought wasn't enough to ease the mind-numbing pain that he felt as he continued to relive the moment over and over. Every time his mind reviewed the past few minutes all he could imagine was her face, looking angrier and more betrayed with every replay of her death.

"It's all me fault. I be sorry Capsize...please...just please come back to me."

The words caught in his throat and choked him into silence again. He didn't even have any grog or rum here to drown his sorrows, like in the overworld. He had spent the past few weeks in a drunken stupor, unwilling to let the others see how torn up by his sisters death. He looked away from the giant dragon's mouth and stared, red-eyed, at the Ianite Temple. A sudden thought had struck his broken mind, and the more he focused on it, the more it seemed to make sense.

He could blame this all on Ianite, couldn't he? He had done nothing but devote his effort to bringing his sister back, and it couldn't be possibly be his fault. He cared too much for her to be the one her drove her from the world for a second time. No, it had to be Ianite. It was the only logical explanation. She had promised him one wish for saving her, and she had never mentioned that there was a chance that Capsize's soul wouldn't be strong enough to make it through the void. Lady Ianite should have warned them about it, but she had never said a word. She had promised to bring Captain Capsize's soul back. More sour thoughts raced through his mind as continued to spiral further into this web of blame and distrust.

It was Sparklez's fault too. He had claimed to love Capsize, and followed along with RedBeard while they worked to save her, but when she had been brought back as a zombie the other Captain abandoned her. He ran away in disgust and didn't even bother to see if there was a way to fix her. RedBeard clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white as he fought back the wave of hatred that swamped him at these thoughts. Obviously he was the only one who had ever truly cared about Captain Capsize. None of this could be his fault, when so many other people had had the chance to save her too.

"What do ye want me to do now, sister?"

_Kill her._

RedBeard started at the whisper and shook his head vigorously. The command couldn't have come from his sister, but his clouded mind scarcely seemed to notice. To him it was like the answer to his prayers, it gave him something to ease his grief. Before the events of this day he would never have considered something as outrageous as slaughtering a god, but the greenman had done it to his, hadn't he? And in the aftermath of the fight he had taken over Dianite's role, or so it seemed. If someone could become Diante_v2, then someone could certainly become Ianite_v2 as well. It wasn't a sane conclusion to jump to, but the longer RedBeard tried to justify his actions, the more his judgment was poisoned. Besides, now that his friends were gone, he had absolutely nothing left to lose.

With his mind made up, he tightened his hold on the diamond sword he had slain his sister with and walked away with new purpose. Ianite never saw his attack coming, and with her powers newly restored, she was still too shaky to stop him. RedBeard watched with cold satisfaction as her life ebbed away, and he felt a new strength flowing through his body.

_This is it. I have the power of a god, I AM a god. I promise, my dear sister, that I will do better than our Lady did. I will bring you back, and I WILL succeed. _


End file.
